combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Props
Props are special objects, those of which can be commonly found in Maps. Unlike typical landscape and scenery, Props can be can be used or interacted with. They may provide a special purpose, or are just there for show. The following are objects found in Combat Arms maps that are classified as Props: Immobile Objects Immobile Objects '''are Props that don't require any interaction at all. However, they all have a special purpose which can help players. These can be found in many maps. Ladders '''Ladders are objects that are found in some maps. Like ladders in real life, they allow people to climb up and down to other levels of buildings. Ladders are often watched by campers, snipers and passing people, for enemies climbing ladders are quite showy, and produce a distinctive noise while climbing. Interestingly enough, this noise can be eliminated by holding down the walk (default "C") key while climbing, many times catching campers by surprise. Players can still shoot on ladders, and before the 2-04-09 Patch, could sprint on them to get up faster. There is a small problem when new players try to climb back down ladders, as they may get stuck on top. However, this can be fixed by Crouching, which makes the player automatically slide down the ladder. If a player fails to climb to the top of the ladder e.g. being killed, his body and weapon will fall to the bottom of the ladder. Furniture Nearly every map has furniture, whether it be home items or military supplies. Though they have little combat use, furniture can be a useful part of the environment. They allow players to get to certain places. (i.e. the cabinets in Overdose) Ornaments Also a type of furniture, these things can be found lying around all over maps. They also have no use, but unlike other furniture, they have no use at ALL. You cannot use them to help you in anyway; they are just there for recreational purposes. Some objects include photos, charts, pictures, picture frames, other stuff... Vehicles There is a significant amount of vehicles scattered around in almost every single map. They can be cars, trucks, tanks, airplanes (Brushwood). They require no interaction whatsoever, with the exception of the Tank in Fireteam. In Desert Thunder, you must destroy the tank to proceed. A helicopter is also present in Fireteam, both inserting and extracting you. Though it requires no interaction, it has a unique flying animation, something no other props have. Trees Though half of the maps have trees, only a handful of maps make them useful. If one successfully gets on top of a tree (such as in Rattlesnake), it can give that person an advantage (especially if he/she has a sniper rifle). Wreckage Many maps contain wreckage that keep players in (or out) of certain places. Notable maps would include Junk Flea and Sand Hog. Not to be confused with trash or debris. Debris Also known as trash, debris can be found in almost every map. Like Ornaments, they have no in-game value. However, sometimes Debris accumulates and blocks off certain important areas, like in Junk Flea, Rattlesnake, and Dark Forest. On the other hand, trash can be seen lying around almost anywhere. There are littered containers and trash cans all over urban maps, like Short Fuse. Buildings Buildings are typical urban/suburban/rural structures that were built for some purpose. 95% of every map has some buildings within the area, and some even take place in a building. (e.x. Overdose) However, there are also several types of structures that stand out from other buildings. Military Tents are special tents that have been erected for army use. Most of the time, these tents cannot be entered, except via the Tent Glitch. Outposts 'are little areas within certain maps that are used for communication and militia advancement. They consist of a wall of sandbags, a (gazebo? those tent things), and some ghillie strips/camouflage. Outposts are useful for providing temporary cover when the you or the enemy is advancing. Missile/Weapon Nuclear weapons, missiles, and firearms can appear in certain maps. There is an exposed nuclear weapon in Snow Valley, a SAM launcher in Dark Forest that actually launches rockets every minute in an unknown location (however, getting in its path will kill you similar to suffocation), and un-usable AK-47s in fireteam. An unusual feature in Search and Destory for Short Fuse and Warhead is that if Bravo defuses the bomb, a nuclear mushroom cloud can be seen in the distance. On the other hand, out-of-site combat can often been seen while you are playing. Certain maps like Grey Hammer and Sand Hog have visible shooting and firing in the background. Others, like Snow Valley and Desert Thunder have bombers and other aircraft that can be seen, but not interacted with. Activation-required Objects '''Activation-required Objects '''are Props that are the opposite of immobile objects; they require interaction or activation in order to serve any purpose. These can be found in several maps. Levers '''Levers '''are workable objects that can be found in a few maps. They are usually used to set off or activate certain heavy machinery or objects. Some can be found in Rattlesnake; they are used to open doors. Other levers can be seen in several places; most notably in Overdose. Near the elevator, a lever can be seen, but not used. '''Switches '''are workable objects that can be activate small appliances. These appear in many levels, and are normally used to turn on/off the lights in an area. Gates '''Gates '''are workable objects that are found in several maps. They are large doors, usually coming in pairs, that serve as a main entrance to an area. Gates can be either wooden or steel; both of which can only be opened in Desert Thunder. The others can be found in maps like Two Towers and Sand Hog. Another gate exists in Dredge, which can be opened of close via the electric lever. Metal Gates ''Currently only found in Desert Thunder. '''Metal Gates '''are workable objects that currently can only be found in Desert Thunder. They resemble fences, and can be opened at anytime; inward ''or'' outward. Doors '''Doors are workable objects that can be found in pretty much every map. However, nearly all of these doors are merely for show. Like most gates, they cannot be opened most of the time. Doors are usually made out of steel, but some are known to be made out of wood. The only doors that can be opened are in Warhead, where a large, truck sized container has a door that can be opened outwards and close again. Benign zombies have been known to stand in front of this door, preventing other zombies from reaching the human inside. Containers Containers are workable objects that can be found in exclusively in Quarantine Maps. Players can open them, jump in then close the lid behind them, although gun barrels and such may poke out, giving them away. Most players playing the Infected will check thes containers anyway, but fugitives trying to avoid infection have succeeded using these containers on occasion. Sliding Doors Sliding Doors are workable objects in Combat Arms. Pressing 'E' (default key) opens or closes the door, allowing passage to what the door was blocking. They are currently only eight sliding doors in the game, four in Snow Valley, two in Warhead and two in Kill Creek. It is humorously noted that if two people are attempting to open the door at the same time, it would keep on opening halfway and then closing, restricting access for both players. These doors can be used as surprise attacks if one is aware that someone is on the other side (though it can be also a coincidence). Automatic Sliding Doors When you walk near it, an Automatic Sliding Door opens without the player having to press 'E'. This can be a bit annoying, as you cannot stand right next to the door without it opening. It is also an annoyance that the doors close suddenly if another person tries to go through it a couple of seconds after the original person went through it already. Throwing a grenade through the doors—only to find it closed at the same time—have been rather common. These are found in Death Room, Sector 25, as well as Overdose (outside of Quarantine). There is a problem with the Automatic sliding door when a person dies in between it. The doors eithers closes if lucky or it is permanently stuck till the game ends. Garage Doors The Garage Doors are doors found in front of the Bravo base in RattleSnake. They are partially like Sliding Doors, but they need to be opened via levers. These doors may take a while to open and close, plus the outer pair of Garage Doors can be opened and closed from the inside and outside of the base. If one decides to stand under the garage doors, it will stop when it touches his/her head. If they move away, it will continue like normal. There are also Garage doors in other maps, most notably Warhead; however, they currently cannot be opened by ordinary players. Multiple garage doors can be also be seen in Desert Thunder, but can't be opened. Safe Doors Currently only found in Overdose. Safe Doors '''are workable objects that can be found only Overdose. There are currently only two; the Office contaiment gate, and the Elevator gate. These doors are normally considered as Auto-Sliding Doors; but they gain a special purpose in Quarantine. Once the 1-minute mark of a round is reached, these special (and at the time locked) doors will open up, and players can then enter them. Once inside a "Safe Room", a human player can lock the Safe Door via the control switch to the adjacent right. The switch activation action resembles the Bomb-planting action from Search and Destroy. Once locked, the door will automatically shut, and will not open again until the controls are re-activated and the door is unlocked. However, the Safe Doors ''can be breached. The glass on the Office door can be broken, piece by piece. (There are 4 pieces to be destroyed before the door anyone can leave/enter.) The Elevator door has bars which can be slowly dented until it is completely destroyed. (There are 3 stages of damage before anyone can leave/enter.) Note that '''''either party can harm the Safe Doors; Infected OR Humans (Although the damage inflicted by humans onto these doors is estimated to 1 damage per bullet and approximately 5-10 per explosion while Infected do upwards of 30 per swing, making human damage almost negligible as it takes some 100 swings to destroy a door) Also note that once destroyed, a Safe Door can still be locked/unlocked. Sector 25 also contains Safe Doors, but they either have no use or broken. Destructible Objects Destructible Objects are Props that can be destroyed by damaging them with any form of attack. They include the wooden crates/boxes seen in almost every map, and the wooden barrels and boarded-up windows in Two Towers. They can provide temporary cover and do not respawn after being destroyed. Some Objects are required to be there to get on top of something, such as a cargo box that's too high to be reached plainly by jumping. Explosive Barrels Barrels, or Oil Drums, are found in several maps. They can be destroyed, causing an explosion and damaging/killing anyone around them when they do. These green barrels are found in a few maps, such as Junk Flea, and are useful to take down enemies if the player doesn't have an Explosive at the time. They don't respawn after exploding in non-round based games. Players killed by the barrels would show their name next to a shot/half-exploded barrel symbol. The opposing team (only in Elimination or Elimination Pro matches) would get a point if it occurred. An interesting fact about barrel damage is that they will deal approximately 85 damage to players standing directly adjacent to them, but will kill players outright if the players are above the barrel, either standing on them or jumping around when the barrel explodes. (Devious Rogue) Currently only found in Warhead (Quarantined). There is a special Volatile Barrel in Warhead, only appearing in Quarantine mode. It does 5 times the damage of a normal barrel. Crates Crates, '''or Boxes, appear in many maps. Once used for storage, they have no other purpose then to provide cover, jumping boosts, and fun in-game. They can be destroyed fairly easily, often to prevent access to a higher up area or simply to deny cover to enemies. Boarded Windows '''Boarded Windows, or just Windows, also appear in several maps. They have been placed over normal windows to obscure vision and to provide cover. Boarded Windows can be destroyed also, but there is no special gain from doing so. These windows are often destroyed to unlock new vantage points for shooting, to create a shortcut for easier movement, or simply for looks. Boarded Windows often appear in many maps; though only a number of them are actually vulnerable to attack. Notable ones appear in Two Towers, Short Fuse and Cabin Fever. There is also one in Waverider that conceals a picture of Nexon Korea's staff. Walls Though every single map has them, only two maps allow you to destroy it, and only one of the maps let you manually destroy them. In Desert Thunder, the tank will blow up the wall in the hostage room, allowing you to proceed. In Dredge, you can destroy a wall blocking a way to the tunnel by simply shooting it. In Dredge, one must not stand right under the wall after it falls, or he/she will suffer around 20-30 HP loss. Miscellaneous Objects Miscellaneous Objects are Props that are similar to Activation Objects. They will appear in some maps and certain Game Modes, and they usually have a special purpose. Bombs Search and Destroy and Bombing Run exclusive. Bombs, or C4s, are Misc. Objects that can be "planted". They appear only in S&D/Bombing Run. In S&D everyone on Alpha Team has the Bomb and you can take it out by pressing 6. A player must then go towards a designated area (there are two) and plant the bomb. There will be a short action as you dial a code and actually set it down. Once planted, a time limit of one minute starts before the bomb detonates. The opposing team (usually Bravo), can and must '''defuse the bomb before time runs out. Once detonated, the round will end. Note that the explosion ''cannot''' kill anyone; it just simply ends the round. It also appears in Bombing Run. However, this time, there is only one bomb. Either side can retrieve it, and it can be dropped once the carrier is killed. Also there are unlimited respawns and a time limit and only one site to plant your bomb or defend. But other than that, the same rules apply for planting and defusing the bomb. Flags ''Capture the Flag exclusive. 'Flags '''are Misc. Objects that can be retrieved. They appear only in CTF, and do not actually show up in your inventory (It attaches to your backpack). Once retrieved, a player must head back towards their own flag (with the flag intact) to score a point. Once the score limit is reached, the team with the most points will win. Intels ''Spy Hunt exclusive. 'Intels '''are Misc. Objects that can be retrieved. They appear only in Spy Hunt, and do not actually show up in your inventory. However, once retrieved you will then automatically don the Spy Vest and become a Spy. Intels are required to finish the game, and the point is to retrieve all of them (there are currently 5). Once all the intels are retrieved by one person, that player will then get an upgrade. They will become the Super Spy, and will gain access to the Advanced Armor, the M134 Minigun, the RMS12 Flamethrower, and the M136 Rocket Launcher. Uploader ''Spy Hunt exclusive. The 'Uploader '''is an exclusive Misc. Object that can only be used in Spy Hunt. However, it can be found occasionally, unusable, in Quarantine matches. This item is a special Activation-required object that only the Super Spy can access. It only appears after all 5 intels are retrieved by one player, and will fall from the sky and land in a designated area. Once available, the Super Spy can upload his/her intels to their HQ. The process of uploading will take approximately 15 seconds, and in that time the SS will be vulnerable to all attacks. (as they cannot move from that spot). However, the Super Spy can turn in any direction while uploading, and can jump up and down on the spot to avoid headshots and other damage. There are three stages of uploading, and the progress can be tracked via the screen on the Uploader. The first stage involves little green binary digts emitting from the Uploader (similar to the Matrix). At the second stage, the digits will become orange, and will increase in number. At this time, an aura develops around the uploader and can be visible from a good distance away. At the third and final stage, the digits will become red and will flow constantly from the uploader. The aura has become crimson lightning that can be seen from across the map. If the SS is not killed by this time, then he/she will have fully transmitted the intel and won. It is advised players don't stay under the uploader before it even falls. You will get crushed by the 5-ton item and that damage cannot be tanked. Laptop ''Fireteam exclusive The Laptop is a computer found in Fireteam: Desert Thunder during the latter part of the mission. The player must find it and send the valuable intel they found to the UAF headquarters. Strangely enough, the Laptop is actually a Dell. It seems rather odd that Somalian terrorists would be using a Dell laptop, but then again, the enemy outlined in Snow Valley run their base's computers on Windows XP, but again, this is still more believable since this base is in Canada. Unusuable Props These special props are on a league of their own; they can often but seen, but that have absolutely NO use whatsoever, though they should. Iron Sights These unique sights are built into most weapons. However, absolutely NONE of them can be used in-game. You '''cannot '''make a gun's iron sights to zoom into anything or anyone, at any given time. Furthermore, purchased scopes are often integrated on-top of a gun's iron sights, so they are more of a placeholder or ornamentary detail than a serious part of the game. Bipod A major part of many Machine Guns, and several other weapons, bipods are an exceedingly common prop. However, they also '''cannot '''be used in-game, just like with Iron Sights. They are merely for show, and you cannot prop up your purchased weapon on any surface using a bipod. The only weapon that does so is the Auto-Turret, which may be a different category. Category:System Category:Maps Category:Props